


Mornings of Gold

by Kryhs



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryhs/pseuds/Kryhs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Sarah and Jareth drabbles. I want to try and link them all somehow. These are mostly for Katie who's a darling and needs something to get her through her work nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance

Sarah clicked her tongue as she kicked off her shoes. She perched her heels on the edge of the bed and glared at the dainty sapphire blue heels. Stupid, stupid things. Why did they even exist? There was a time when she dreamt of owning a room full of them, but now…

She narrowed her eyes at them as a golden head came into her view.

“Sarah,” the way he said her name sent tingles running over her skin. His warm hands smoothed over her arms before coming around her torso in a secure hug. His chin slipped onto her shoulder and she breathed him in: electric and alive, “Precious thing, your shoes are not living things. You cannot intimidate them the way you do everything else.”

“I can try,” she mumbled leaning her temple against him.

“Unsuccessfully.”

She giggled and leaned fully against him. Happy to be away from that stupid room and those stupid people and that stupid idiot making her wear those stupid things.

“How come you’re so good at it?”

“I’m good at everything.”

“Yes, but why?” She intoned, turning to look at him.

He pulled her over him as he fell back on their bed, “Natural talent. Genetics… Faerie genetics.”

Sarah groaned and pressed her forehead against his chest, “Jareth, you know what I mean. I look dumb.”

He laughed and patted her shoulder gently, “You haven’t had centuries of practice, dear. It’s to be expected.”

“Dancing is dumb.”

“Hardly.”

“You’re dumb.”

“Now you’re being silly.”

Her mouth twitched as she fought a smile.

“You know,” he began, slipping his ungloved fingers under the hem of her shirt, “there are other ways to dance.” He scraped his fingers over her skin and her head shot up, eyes narrowed.

“Uh-uh, Mister. You know the rules,” she slapped his hand away, “I’m making you work for it.”

“I’ll wear you down soon enough,” he leaned up and took her lips with a smirk. That one she always loved. Lopsided and boyish.

“Fat chance,” she whispered, “I’m Sarah Williams, remember?”


	2. Horror

“No don’t!”

The looming figure stalks closer. It twists the long and jagged knife in the air, flashing streetlight towards a woman cowering against the dumpster at the back of the dark alley.

“What do you want?” She screams as the figure pulls back its arm, “What do you waaaa-”

Her words were cut off by the knife sliding through her neck. Hot blood pouring down her front and over the blouse. Her death gurgle bubbled up red over her pink lips. Blue eyes rolled back into her lids, heavy with mascara. And the killer cackled and -

“Jesus Christ, this is horse shit.”

“Be silent.”

Sarah flung her arm towards the television and scoffed, “No, this really is horse shit. What the hell is this? A show about how not to act?”

“It is a murder film that your brother suggested I watch. He said it was "sick". I'm not sure if he meant it would make me sick or that the movie itself was ill."

"But, you like it." 

He paused a moment, "I do." 

"Why?"

"I just do." 

She watched as his eyes lit up when the killer cut open the unsuspecting homeless person who stumbled drunkenly on his crime. 

"Who knew The King of the Goblins... Was a horror movie junkie." 

When he didn't answer her, too rapt in the film, she snuggled up to his side and he absentmindedly settled his arm over her shoulder as a grin spread across his lips. Another gore-filled death scene. 

Looks like Saturday was Slasher Night from now on.


End file.
